Unplanned Insertion
by TheDelta724
Summary: One moment I'm your average 17 year-old male falling asleep doing homework, and the next I find myself waking up in my favorite web series. Infested with the creatures of Grimm it seems that Remnant has a new Huntsman in training to help defend it, I'm just glad I took those kendo and martial arts lessons. (Self Insert fic, may not be updated frequently, Blake x OC) T for swearing
1. Prologue

**No I'm not abandoning ACES to any of you who have read my other story and are wondering. At the moment, it's just been really hard for me to write for it, so don't expect any chapters soon, yes I know I said I would try to get more chapters out sooner and that I'm going back on my word, but I've just been getting blocks every time I try to write for it and would you believe… That I'm thinking of starting over AGAIN?! Yeah I know, I'm kind of pissed at myself for thinking that, but it's one of those scenarios where you think you have a good idea, but you really don't and it kind of went to shit right there, that's not exactly ACES, but that's some of the ideas that I originally had for ACES. Now, this fic is basically a way for me to get my brain in gear to try and write other stuff again and hopefully I'll be able to finish it eventually, not to mention I just find it easier to write in the perspective of myself and what I'd do in these situations, as most people probably do. anyway now that that's out of the way, please enjoy my first self insert fic.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and it's creator Monty Oum, rest well Monty, you deserve it after all those sleepless nights working.**

W~(o)~W

Hello dear readers, my name is Seth Noctus, so what's new with you scooby doo? What… what do you mean no-one says that anymore? ...Yeah, well you can shut the fuck up author! Okay, fine fine, geez!

Erhm, Hello dear readers, my name is Seth Noctus how's it going? Good? Good. The following chapter and subsequent story is about the author, under a different name with slightly altered appearance (me) being unceremoniously thrown into the world of remnant, and the struggles he faces along his journey in this new world.

W~(o)~W

One night, I'm falling asleep doing homework at my desk, and when I open my eyes, I'm in a forest… where all of the trees are shades of red, pink, and purple… all of them… every last one… that I could see anyway. But that's beside the point, the point is… the fucking moon, is fucking broken I'm serious, at least half of it, is a bunch of floating shit in space, because the moon. Is fucking. Broken. Yes, I've emphasized this twice, well, i liked the moon you see, and this is just so, fucking, weird. but then i asked myself, where have i seen this before? Red shaded trees, broken moon, strange, black, bone masked monster attempting to sneak up on me, It's RWBY! I'm on Remnant, screw weird, this is awesome! Wait a second backtrack to the strange, black, bone masked monster attempting to sneak up on me?

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! So not awesome right now!"

Aah, the creatures of Grimm, such a lovely bunch of beasties (yes that was sarcasm) don't you just wanna cuddle their brains out? Can you imagine that these were not the thoughts currently running through my head as I was running away? I know right? Me? At the moment, my thoughts were actually somewhere along the lines of: "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

I glanced behind me, my first mistake. I ended up tripping over a tree root. Thinking quickly I rolled to the right as it pounced where i had been seconds ago. I turned my head and my eyes zeroed in on a razor sharp branch that had fallen. Quickly, I grabbed it with my right hand. Turning I found that the Grimm was almost upon me again. I rolled once, and got into a position so I could stand, before throwing myself to the side, once again barely avoiding the beast.

The beast growled in annoyance as it once more got up to face me, charging at me again, it swung its claw and I jumped back. I was a second too slow. It's claw raked through my T-shirt, and ripped through the skin of my chest. It wasn't very deep, I could tell that, but it stung like a bitch and would probably scar. The real problem however was that the blow stunned me, and the Grimm used this opportunity to pounce on me. It glared at me menacingly and raised its left claw, my response to this was to shove the jagged stick in my right hand into it's throat.

The demonic beast from hell's ass crack froze up, before falling limply… on top of me… yeah okay, not one of my most badass moments. I slowly pushed the top half of the creature, which I now recognize as a Beowolf, off of me.

"Thank god these fuckers evaporate on death, it makes 'em so much lighter when they die," I said to myself as I sat up.

"Now then, where the FUCK am I?"

 **Edit: May 20/2015: changed "jagged stick" to "razor sharp stick" and re-formatted the end part where there's dialogue.**


	2. Forever Fall(ing off a tree)

_**-Seth Noctus-**_

 _ **-1st Person POV-**_

Okay so, according to my knowledge of RWBY, I'm in the Forever Fall Forest. My phone says that it is 4:30 A.M. so I have to survive out here for 2 hours until the sun starts to come out… time to climb a tree.

 _ **-45 mins later-**_

Okay so you know all those guys in the more recent Assassin's Creed games that climb trees in seconds? Yeah, I call bullshit. "Why's that Seth?" all of you might ask, well here's your answer. Hand holds and low hanging branches, there actually aren't very many of them, and when there are, they're too widespread to really be of any help. So, after twenty minutes of trying to find a climbable tree, ten minutes of convincing myself I won't die if I fall down, and 15 minutes of attempting to climb up the tree, (most of which ended with me falling) I'm finally about 10 feet off the ground.

Great, now all I need to do is sit here for another hour and a half while I'm waiting for the sun to rise, so I can try and look for a city from the top of this tree.

 _*Sigh*_

My ass is already numb…

 _ **-Elsewhere-**_

"Professor Ozpin?"

A bespectacled middle aged man with ash grey hair turned in is spinny chair to face the speaker: a woman with blonde hair in a bun and a few locks hanging loose, bright green eyes covered by glasses, a blouse pressed and ironed, with black stockings under a pencil skirt. "What is it Glynda? It's quite early for a request don't you think?"

"Yes my apologies professor Ozpin, but we detected an anomaly in the Forever Fall forest last night, and I was going to ask for permission to have the teams I'm taking there on a field trip assist me in looking into it," said Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

Ozpin thought for a second, "The teams you are taking out today are CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY correct?"

Glynda nodded, "Yes that's correct professor,"

Ozpin turned back around, facing the window in his office, "Very well, permission granted, but do be careful Glynda,"

"Of course professor Ozpin."

 _ **-Back in the Forest-**_

Okay, city is that-away… really far that-away…

 _*Sigh*_

Why can't I catch a break? I began making my way back down the tree, and when I was about 6 feet from the ground, the branch I stood on snapped and I went tumbling down after it.

 _*THUD*_

"Ow, son of a BITCH, the back of my head!" okay listen up children, trees are assholes, don't fuck around and break them because they give you oxygen, and if you play on them, you'll probably fall on your ass, or your head.

Seeing as it's me we're talking about here, the possible head injury is the worst of my problems.

" **GRRRR"**

 _*Sigh*_ "Son of a bitch..."

 _ **-Somewhere else in the forest a few hours later-**_

 _ **-Blake Belladonna-**_

 _ **-3rd Person POV-**_

They had been in the Forest of Forever Fall about an hour now, gathering tree sap for Professor Peach. Russell, Dove, and Sky from Team CRDL burst through the clearing yelling "Ursa! Ursa!"

Yang grabbed Russel as he was running, "Where, what's going on?"

"Back there, it's got Cardin!" was Russell's frightened response as Yang through him down.

"Jaune!" Pyrrah exclaimed in realization. The loveable idiot had been hanging around Cardin Winchester at the time for some strange reason.

"Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!" yelled Ruby as she unfolded Crescent Rose and went off with Weiss in the direction the RDL of Team CRDL ran from.

"You two go with them!" yelled Pyrrah to Nora and Ren as she followed Ruby and Weiss. Yang took the lead while the rest of followed after her.

They were half way there when something was thrown in front of their path.

 _ **-Seth Noctus-**_

 _ **-1st Person POV-**_

This fucking thing had been chasing me… FOR TWO GODDAMN HOURS! And it was getting really annoying. I bet some of you are probably asking, wait a second, Seth you've been running for two straight hours? Of course not you dumbasses! I'd already lost it a couple of times, but the thing was a persistent old bastard and it kept on finding me! Somewhere along the way, I had managed to gouge an eye out with my trusty pocket knife, and that may have been a factor of it continually trying to kill me, but who knows?

 _*SMACK*_

Suddenly I felt myself go flying, heh, the thing must've punched me.

 _*THUD*_

I skid to a stop a few meters after I hit the ground and sat up groggily to see the big beowolf leap out of the bushes, followed by a few more smaller ones. Since when had he brought friends? I brought my pocket knife up and flicked it open, **(A.N. Because unlike switchblades, flick knives are legal in Canada… I think…)** the beowolves advanced on me, only to have two of their numbers explode in a burst of pink. Two shots impacted the big beowolf in the side from small arms fire which gave me the time I needed.

Standing up, I jumped at the beowolf, shoving the knife into its neck; it gurgled as I pulled it out and rammed it in once more. It fell limply on its side and I stabbed it again for good measure. The rest of the beowolves were finished off by fiery shotgun blasts and a pair of automatic pistols.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turn around and to see a black haired girl with amber eyes. She wore a black bow, a black vest with coat-tails overtop a white tank top, her left arm is covered by some sort of arm warmer, and her right has black ribbons wrapped around it. She also wears a pair of white shorts and black stockings that fade to purple and a pair of low heeled boots. In her hands she holds a giant cleaver, and a katana with a handgun as the hilt.

I look down at my chest as it begins to hurt; blood was dripping from the claw wound I had sustained a while back. ' _huh… that wasn't happening before'_ I looked back up at the girl and my head began to feel woozy. Everything began spinning and I closed my eyes. I felt myself start to fall over and the last thing I felt before losing consciousness was my face hitting something soft and squishy.

 _ **-Blake Belladonna-**_

 _ **-3rd Person POV-**_

Blake watched as the boy began to fall and put herself in front of him to catch him. Yang wolf whistled "Wow Blake, he hasn't even bought you dinner yet!" in her haste to catch him, the boy's head had landed on her chest.

Blake sat him down on the forest floor, "Nora, Ren, get Ms. Goodwitch and bring a medical kit," as they left Blake turned to her partner, "Yang, help me get his shirt off,"

Yang knelt down and began ripping his destroyed shirt, "Wow Blake, I didn't think you'd wanna share him, that's pretty hot,"

Blake groaned as she gathered up the remains of his shirt, "Not now Yang, this is serious," she said as she began pressing the bundle of cloth to the injured young man's wounds attempting to stop the bleeding.

Nora and Ren arrived with Professor Goodwitch and a stretcher a minute later, "Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Lie informed me of the situation, can you handle him while I assist your teammates?" asked Goodwitch as she set a medical kit down beside her.

"Yes, we can handle it Professor Goodwitch," Blake said as she opened the medical kit and retrieved the disinfectant.

After Blake had disinfected him, Yang and Ren sat him up while she began to bandage his wounds, "So is he going to be alright?" asked Ren,

"He should be fine as soon as he makes some more blood and gets a few days of bed rest," she said as she finished wrapping his torso. His upper body was covered in cuts and scrapes, his black jeans were pretty beat up, and she wouldn't be surprised if he had a few bruises on his legs, and after that hit from the beowolf, maybe even a few cracked ribs.

Moments later Professor Goodwitch returned with the rest of the students, "Is he movable?" asked the blonde professor,

"Yes he should be fine after some rest. I'm pretty sure he mostly passed out from exhaustion and maybe blood loss,"

"Good, Mr. Arc, Mr. Lie, would you mind transporting our patient to the bullhead, we have to be going now," said Ms. Goodwitch and the two boys of the group picked up the stretcher.

It didn't take the group of students long to reach the bullhead and the ride back to beacon was fairly quiet, there were probably too many questions running around through the occupants heads. Questions like, "Who is this guy?" "Why was he in the forest?" and "How did he survive a Grimm attack with just a pocket knife?"

Upon arrival at Beacon, the young man was taken to the infirmary and given a bed and IV drip. "I hope he'll be alright," said the young leader or Team RWBY.

"Aww cheer up sis, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's gotta be tough if he took on a bunch of Grimm with just a pocket knife," said Yang as she wrapped an arm around her sister.

Weiss sighed "As much as I hate to admit it, your sister's right Ruby," "Hey!" "I mean just listen to what Blake said, he probably just passed out from exhaustion and he lost a little blood. I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow, but tonight we need to rest, we still have classes tomorrow remember?"

"Yeah you're right, come on ladies let's hit the hay," said Ruby as she walked out the door followed by Weiss and Yang.

Blake stared at the young man in the infirmary bed for a moment longer, ' _Just who are you?'_ she thought before she too turned and walked through the door.

 _ **-Seth Noctus-**_

 _ **-1st Person POV-**_

I slowly opened my eyes, the light stinging them slightly. Groaning softly I began to observe my surroundings and I realize that I'm not alone. "Yang, get Professor Ozpin and tell the others," said a black haired girl with a bow who I recognized as Blake Belladonna.

Yang nodded her head and said, "Don't get too frisky with him Blakey," before briskly walking out the door.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" asked Blake. ' _Right, gotta play it like I don't know anything about this world'_

"A little lightheaded but otherwise okay. Where am I exactly?" I said.

Blake smiled, "Good, the lightheadedness is normal and should pass soon, as for where you are, you're in the infirmary of Beacon Academy,"

"Beacon academy huh? Where's that?" I asked continuing to play dumb.

Blake raised an eyebrow, "It's on the continent of Vytal on the planet Remnant. Are you sure that you're only feeling lightheaded? No head pains?" Blake asked with a frown.

I let out a breath, "No, I don't have amnesia," I start as the door opens.

"I don't know this stuff because I'm not from this world,"

 **And that's it for the first chapter, I'm warning you now, this probably won't be updated too often, especially at this time since exams are coming up for me, but during my summer break I'll probably be able to update this once in a while, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Feel free to drop a review, appreciation or constructive criticism is always appreciated, that said I don't want flames.**

 **-Delta**

 **Edit: May 20/2015: Major re-formatting to the whole chapter, fixed a few grammar errors. If anyone finds any errors, please tell me in a review or PM so I can fix them.**


End file.
